Do you like, do not like
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: <html><head></head>AU. Confesarte a alguien, es más o menos fácil. Excepto por la parte en que tienes que confesarte a Natsu, alguien completamente asexual. Oneshot. /NaLu/ Fluff, fluff.</html>


**B**úh.  
><strong><br>H**ace rato que no escribo nada normal, me siento rara **póh. **xDD

**S**olamente espero que les guste... **Y sháh. **uvu **E**sto va dedicado a todos mis jamores **–Ustedes ya sabén 7u7 J**amors dislexica, **Z**orro **Rojo, H**ime del pasado, **A**ly mija, etcétera:'v-.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: C<strong>onfesarte a alguien, es más o menos fácil. **E**xcepto por la parte si te tienes que confesarte a **N**atsu, alguien completamente asexual. **/ – ¡M**aldito **N**atsu! **–Volvió maldecirlo nuevamente por ser tan despistado. –S**olo quiero salir con él, **¿E**s tanto pedir?

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: N<strong>atsu**xL**ucy, **N**a**L**u.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Do You Like – Do not<strong>** like**

_..._

_Tu mano es tan cálida cuando tomas la mía  
>Llega hasta mi corazón<br>No puedo ver un futuro más brillante,  
>Más que tú sonriendo y tomando mi mano.<em>

...

**Soufuu –By; Tomofumi Tanizawa**

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>Siempre pasaba lo mismo.<p>

Un tic empezó a notarse en mi cara al ver que Natsu me estaba ignorando nuevamente. Aunque no lo culpo, ya que le llame para decirle si quería salir conmigo… Y me empecé a trabarme sin poder decir ni una palabra… De nuevo.

Desde hace semanas que trato de hacerlo. Será mejor que pida algunos consejos a los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>V<em>arias horas después...<em>**

* * *

><p>–G-Gray… –Toqué y llame para en la puerta de su habitación. Ya que estamos viviendo en los apartamentos del instituto.<p>

Aunque me sigo preguntando, ¿Por qué le voy a pedir consejos a Gray, él más idiota –casi como Natsu–? Bueno, es algo que ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Después de estar concentrada en mis propios pensamientos, me asusté al escuchar que abrían la puerta, apareciendo Gray semi–desnudo.

–… –Me quedé con cara de póker observándolo, no me debía de sorprender que esté semi–desnudo como siempre.

– ¡Oh, Lucy! –Se dio cuenta de mi presencia –aunque estaba muy callada– y me invitó a pasar.

Era algo raro que Gray tenga su habitación tan ordenada que quedé maravillada.

– ¿Querías algo? –Al escucharlo me di cuenta que no le había dicho nada desde que entramos. Moví mi cabeza para los costados para concentrarme y desvié la mirada avergonzada. Abrí mi boca, pero la cerré antes de decir algo, ¿Cómo empezaría? Fruncí el ceño y me enojé conmigo misma.

–Bueno… Ehmm… –Empecé a balbucear cosas y mover mis manos haciendo gestos raros tratando de que entienda lo que le quiero decir. Lo más raro es que estaba tratando de descifrar lo que decía. Suspiré y tomé aire para tratar de hablar. –Bueno, lo primero de todo es que tu ropa desapareció "misteriosamente" –Hice comillas con mis dedos hablando con sarcasmo – como siempre. –Gray abrió sus ojos sorprendido y empezó a buscar su ropa por toda la habitación mientras que al mismo tiempo estaba concentrado en lo que iba a decir. –Segundo… Erhmm… –Me sonroje, y me di cuenta de algo horrible… ¿Cómo le voy a pedir un consejo y que al mismo tiempo no se dé cuenta que quiero pedirle una cita a Natsu?

Un foco se prendió arriba de mi cabeza.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando me puse roja.

–Mhmm… B-Bueno… U-Una… A-Amiga quiere… P-Pedirle s-salir… a… a el chico que le gusta… Y….Erhmm… Bueno, q-quiere un consejo… P-Pero no sé qué decirle… Y… B-Bueno… Y-Ya sabes… Q-Quiero q-que… M-Me digas… Q-Que puedo… D-Decirle… –Exhalé el aire que estuve conteniendo en toda la oración –o intento– tratando de decirle eso, todavía con mis mejillas rojas como tomate.

Gray puso una pose de pensamiento y sonrió.

– ¡Oh! ¡Así que era eso! –Negó la cabeza suspirando cansado. Suspiré aliviada al ver que entendió… O eso pensé. –Sábado, a las 5 PM, en el parque de diversiones de aquí. –Ladeé mi cabeza confundida y me sonrió como si fuera algo "tierna", y eso me confundió más. Fruncí el ceño al no entender ni un comino de lo que estaba pasando. –Si solo querías pedirme una cita me lo hubieras dicho directamente, no hace faltaba decir nada de una amiga y esas cosas, ¡Hasta yo puedo entenderlas! –Exclamó moviendo sus brazos hacía arriba como si fuera que estaba en una montaña rusa. –Tampoco soy tan… "_Natsu"._

O eso al menos piensa él. Dejando eso de lado, al ver su argumento me quedé sin habla.

Y trate de explicárselo –O gritarle que no era así–, de todas maneras, no lo convencí.

Tenía una cita con Gray.

Y decidí hacer lo siguiente, pedírselo a Mira-san… Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, pero bueno… Si no hay más caso que pedírselo a Mira-san, ¡Entonces lo haré! –Apreté mis brazos decidida y sonreí.

_" –Después de todo, nada malo podría pasar, ¿Cierto? –"._

* * *

><p>Observe a Mira-san que estaba hablando con Laxus, a lado del árbol de cerezos. Me acerqué segura de mi misma.<p>

Toqué el brazo de Mira-san para llamarle su atención, y así fue.

– ¡Ah! –Me miró por un momento un poco confundida, y al darse cuenta de que era yo, me sonrió amablemente como siempre. –Lucy, ¿Pasa algo?

Inhalé aire fuertemente, y trate de no sonrojarme. Pero no lo pude evitar de todas maneras.

_" – ¡No! Esta vez no sería como el de Gray. No me trabaré –"._

–Mira-san, quería pedirte… B-Bueno, un consejo para una amiga. E-Ella… Quiere pedirle salir al chico que le gusta… M-Me pidió a mi consejos… P-Pero c-como debes saber, no sabía que decirle… Y-Y aquí e-estoy… P-Pidiéndote a ti…

La albina hizo una pose sorprendida y se sonrojó un poco.

– ¡Oh! ¡Lucy! No puedes ser tan atrevida. –Tapo su boca con una de sus dos manos, todavía con el leve sonrojo recorriendo sus mejillas. –Me pides salir justo en frente de Laxus, no puedo creer eso de ti, Lucy. –Laxus asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa y yo me puse roja como tomate.

Oh, debo ser la envidia de los tomates.

– ¡N-N-No te estoy pidiéndote salir, Mira-san! –Chillé avergonzada, con la mirada un poco baja.

La vi decepcionarse un poco… ¿Qué carajos?

–Hmm… Ya veo. Bueno, era algo obvio que ya querrías confesarte a Natsu. –Iba a exclamar algo, diciendo que no era así, pero me interrumpió antes de que diga algo. –Si quieres pedirle salir, solo díselo. Fuerte y claro. –Me sonrió dulcemente y me sonroje gracias a lo directa que era. Le agradecí un poco avergonzada, pero antes de irme le grite algo así: _"¡No me voy a confesarme a Natsu, Mira-san!". _Aunque sea una 'pequeña' mentira, que ni Laxus ni Mira-san se lo creyeron.

Después de encontrar a Natsu, le pedí que me acompañe a la parte trasera de la academia. Lo único malo fue que todos me miraron de forma-oye-Lucy-pero- que-atrevida.

– ¿Qué pasa, Luce? –Pregunto Natsu entusiasmado, trotando en su mimo lugar energético. Seguro era porque pocas veces en esta semana era que lo llamaba sin ponerme nerviosa y todas esas cosas. Seguramente se estaba preocupando, y eso me pareció mucho más tierno.

Salí de mi propio mundo. Me puse roja nuevamente, maldecí a lo bajo y finalmente pude hablar un poco.

– Arhmmm… B-Bueno… N-N-N-N-Natsu, ¿Q-Q-Q-Quieres salir conmigo?

Natsu me miro sonriente, y contesto. – ¡Claro que sí, Luce! Nunca te lo negaría.

Hasta mis orejas se volvieron rojas y sonreí contenta. Si hubiera sabido que era algo así de fácil, se lo hubiera dicho desde hace mucho.

Empezamos a caminar mientras yo seguía festejando en mi interior, y tampoco podía ocultarlo de mi cara. Seguimos caminando hasta los dormitorios, y eso me confundió más, ¿Qué no íbamos a salir?

–Oye, Natsu. –Lo llamé, tocándole el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y me miro de forma inocente, esperando que procediera. – ¿Natsu, no vamos a salir? –Él hizo una sonrisa, y me puse un poco roja de nuevo.

–Claro, vamos a salir. –Asintió con la cabeza, y le pregunte porque estábamos aquí. –Sí, ya salimos Luce. Salimos de la academia, ¿Cierto?

Deje mi sonrojo y sonreí haciendo una mueca rara, con un tic en la sien, molesta con Natsu… Y conmigo misma, ¿Cómo no pude saberlo?

Porque ya lo sabía.

Confesarse a alguien, era algo más o menos fácil –con una persona normal–. Excepto, mi caso. En que me tengo que confesar a alguien completamente asexual. De todas maneras, me molesté mucho.

– ¡Maldito Natsu! –Grite enojada, olvidándome que estaba delante de mí. Hizo una cara confundida frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Qué pasa Luce?

– ¡Solo quiero salir contigo! –Exclamé, comenzando a agarrar sus hombros y balancearlo de atrás hacia adelante, así sucesivamente. Sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo por lo molesta que estaba. – ¿¡Es tanto pedir!? –Nuevamente grite enojada. Me quedé en silencio después de unos minutos, al darme cuenta de lo que dije.

Vi la cara sorprendida de Natsu. Estaba con la poca entreabierta y los ojos como platos. Deje mis ojos en blanco, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que me gustaba. Creo que hasta Erza y Gray se dieron cuenta. Porque, aunque Erza esté saliendo con Jellal, es tan despistada que no se da cuenta de las cosas a su alrededor.

–E-Entonces… –Lo escuché pronunciar con algo en las mejillas que nunca hubiera pensado ver de nuevo. –L-Luce… ¿L-Luce quiere salir conmigo? –Me quedé sin habla, y solo pude asentir. ¡Natsu estaba sonrojado! ¡NATSU! El más asexual de todos, ¡ESE Natsu está sonrojado!

Lo escuché suspirar y empecé a prestarle más atención a su raro suspiro. Él casi nunca está así.

–Hmm… Así que era eso. –Asentí nuevamente a respuesta. –Osea, que a Luce le gusto, ¿Cierto? –Comento junto a uno pregunta. Un color carmín nuevamente me recorrió las mejillas por su falta de delicadeza. Baje la mirada y musité con una simple palabra.

–Si…

Observe su sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, junto con el sonrojo. Rápidamente se acercó a mí y rodeo sus brazos en mis caderas. Quede congelada en el mismo lugar, estaba por corresponderle su repentino abrazo, pero empezó a apretarme más fuerte.

–Hmg… –Gemí por el dolor producido por lo fuerte que me estaba apretando, se disculpó por un momento, y se apoyó en mi hombro.

–A mí también me gustas, Luce. Yo también quiero salir contigo. –Musito avergonzado, alejándose de mí y rompiendo el abrazo. Tapo su boca con una mano y desvió la mirada más rojo que antes. Comencé a reírme y Natsu dirigió su mirada hacía mi con la ceja fruncida. – ¿Qué es tan–? –Lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera quejarse, poniéndome un poco de puntillas y acercando mi cara a la suya. Puse mis labios sobre los suyos. Tenían un ligero sabor a comida, seguramente habría comido algo antes de venir aquí. Saqué los brazos que estaban detrás de mi espalda, empezando a abrazarle dulcemente, tratando de transmitir mis sentimientos.

–Eso significa que podemos salir, ¿Cierto? –En curve los labios formando una sonrisa, que pronto mostro sus dientes. Estaba segura que mi cara era muy roja, pero por ahora eso no importaba, ya que Natsu me correspondió.

Me sentía con tanta suerte.

–Es claro que sí… Luce. –Esta vez, el rompió la distancia, formando un beso más apasionado.

Desde hoy, el 7 sería mi número de la suerte.

Nos separamos un poco y Natsu me empezó a hablar.

– ¿Qué tal si salimos esté sábado? –Comencé a reírme nerviosa y desvié la mirada recordando lo que me había dicho Gray. _"Sábado, 5PM, en el parque de diversiones"._

–Lo siento, no puedo. –Me disculpe, un poco decepcionada.

– ¿Por qué? –Ladeó la cabeza confundido, dando un aspecto más inocente.

–Tengo una cita con Gray. –Hizo una cara confundida, empezando a gruñir como un perro y me reí de él. Después hizo una cara, como si estuviera preguntando el "porque". –Larga historia... Larga historia, Natsu.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué cuando decía esa frase TODOS piensan que les estoy invitando a salir? Solamente digo, porque también antes les había pedido a Erza, Gajeel y prácticamente todos mis amigos... Y todos me respondían lo mismo.

Bueno, no importa eso ahora. Ya que, estoy saliendo con Natsu.

Hice una sonrisa y agarré la mano de Natsu, apretándola fuertemente.

Después de todo, tener a alguien que te gusta casi "asexual" también puede tener sus beneficios.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>o alargué más de lo esperado y me salió muy serio **;-; P**ero necesito subirlo.

**S**olamente espero que les haya gusto c: **S**i quieren dejar review, fav o follow, tah todo bienvenido pah que sepan :vv

**A**lgo **fiuff** de vez en cuando está bien~. **S**in más que decir, nos leemos luego.

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
